Harry Potter and the End of Trees
by KenKrazy
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Who knows what awaits him...new teachers, people, and surprises?...Even I don't know.


Sorry for the title, I'll think of a better one. Lots of surprises in store, hope you all like. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter in any way, J.K. Rowling does, unfortunately!

Dusk began to settle on another hot summer's day at Privet Drive. Once again, the country was in another drought, which was just as bad as the year before. The grass was a shade of dyeing yellowish brown with no hope of becoming green. Cars were parked in the driveway, dirty as ever and windows were starting to open with the hope of a cool breeze, as the day began to cool. Things had become much quieter at Privet Drive; not many people were seen wandering outside. One house in particular, number 4 on Privet Drive seemed especially unusual. Normally, there would be a woman outside, pretending to do yard work to a lifeless yard, or a boy leaving in the evening to go out. But the one thing that seemed most peculiar is that the only person, who was out, was a scrawny boy. If anyone had bothered to look at him, they would have realized that he had gotten a bit taller in the last few weeks, had hair that was growing even more untidy, and still wore handed down clothes. However, no one paid any attention to this boy, which suited him just fine. For you see, this was no ordinary boy, he was Harry Potter, a wizard. As Harry began to get up from his usual spot, the flowerbed just underneath the window in the living room, he began to wonder why no one was bothering to come out of their houses. He knew of one reason, but thought that it couldn't make sense.  
He was thinking of what happened last year in Little Whinging. He, Harry Potter, had been attacked by dementors. And not just him, but his cousin Dudley as well. What was worse, was that Dudley had almost received the Dementor's Kiss, possibly the worst thing that could happen to anyone. The Dementor's Kiss was performed when a dementor was close to a person's face, sucking out the person's soul with their scabby lips. What was more, was that the dementor's had been sent by his last Defense Against the Darks teacher, Dolores Umbridge. _Good thing I won't be seeing her again this year_ thought Harry. Probably the one thing that had surprised him the most however, was to learn that his neighbor Mrs. Figg, was actually a Squib. Harry knew that this was the reason why his relatives, the Dursley's, were choosing to stay inside, but why was everyone else?  
As he opened the front door to the house, Harry felt very strange, like something was happening without him knowing it. He made his way up the stairs, saying nothing to his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, who in return said nothing back as they were trying to find something on the television to watch. They settled on the news, which was reporting on nothing, as usual. _You don't have to tell me again, I already know that,_ Harry thought as he opened the door to his room. He heard the news reporter talking about the drought. Harry lay on his bed, listening intently to the news, trying to hear if anything mysterious had been happening lately. So far nothing out of the ordinary. As he listened to the news, Harry began to wonder if anything unusual was going to happen. It was odd that nothing was happening, almost as if he was expecting something to go wrong, like an unexplained mystery or a person disappearing. _It sure would put my mind at ease…why hasn't he striked yet? It's just not like him._ Harry was of course, thinking of his mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort, whom he had been looking out for at Privet Drive ever since he had gotten back. _Maybe it is like him, now,_ Harry began thinking about it again. _I mean, now that the Ministry of Magic and almost the entire wizarding world knows he's back, maybe Voldemort can't strike, at least right now?_ Harry remembered how just two years ago, he had witnessed the return of Lord Voldemort, how he himself had played a part in his return, and how he couldn't do anything to stop him, as he was bound and gagged to Voldemort's father's gravestone, watching in horror as his nightmare came true and know his protection was gone. Harry shuddered at the memory and turned to his side, touching the same cheek Voldemort had done before, proving to Harry that the protection that once lie in his very skin from his mother, was gone. Harry shuddered again and got up to close his door. He went over to his window and opened it. Next to his window was and empty birdcage, his owl, Hedwig, was still out, hunting for food. Harry looked at his alarm clock, which read 9:00 and decided he'd better be off to bed. He was surprised at how tired he was as he tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't manage. All he had done today, and most of the summer in fact, was sit out in the lawn, watching and listening for any unusual signs, but so far nothing showed itself dangerous. As Harry took off his glasses and settled into bed, he began to think of what was going on in the wizarding world and, of what was going to happen to him.  
Harry fell into a restless sleep, his mind full to the brim. He saw himself walking down a long dark corridor. As the room began to expand, he started hearing faint voices. They were screaming and crying, apparently afraid for their lives. Harry felt himself begin to run towards the voices, and as he did so light started filling the room. Though the light wasn't bright, it did cast enough for Harry to see blurry figures running towards him. As he took a step forward, a blazing green light filled the corridor as Harry dropped to his knees putting his hands to his face, his scar burning in agony. When he pulled his hands away, Harry saw several figures lie motionless on the ground before him as the green light began to fade. Harry inched to the person closest to him. He took out his wand as a precaution and poked the person with his hand. Nothing happened. He leaned in forward to look at the person's face, keeping an eye out for anything that should happen. "That's odd," Harry said. "I can't see the face." Harry leaned in closer, trying to find something on the person that he could recognize. Looking near the top of the person's head, he could make out the color of the hair but only slightly. It was ginger red.  
"RON!" Harry yelled at him, shaking him feverently and dropping his wand. "Ron, wake up. Please wake up, I know it's you. Ron please, you can't die, not now, not like this." Tears filled Harry's eyes. He looked around and saw the other figures more clearly than he had Ron. "Hermione? "Ginny? "Fred?" Harry got to his feet trembling with fear and anger. More figures began to show themselves, their features becoming clearer. "G-George? "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" As he came to the last body lying motionless, Harry was amazed at who he saw. "Cho?" Harry walked away backward mumbling under his breath. "No, no you all can't be dead. You just can't be, you're not allowed to be!" Harry turned around quickly, ready to run as far away from this place as his legs could carry him.  
But when he did, he came face to face to the thing that feared him the most. It was his nightmare all over again, and like before, he was powerless to stop it. Standing before him where two figures, each dueling with wands. "HA! You call this dueling Bellatrix? And to think, you call yourself a Death Eater!"  
"Keep laughing, Black. You'll see how funny this is once you're dead!"  
"SIRIUS, NOO!" Harry yelled realizing what was going on again. He took off for the two of them, hoping to stop them. But it was no use, two arms came after him, catching him around the waist, his hands pinned to his sides. Harry looked up and saw Lupin's body over him, holding him where he stood.  
"Harry, there's nothing you can do."  
"Yes there is," Harry said, wriggling in Lupin's grasp trying to get free but with no evail. "I know there is. Please Lupin let me go. I know I can help Sirius, I know I can." Tears streamed down Harry's face all while watching the duel ensue. Then it happened, the memory that replayed in Harry's mind started again. With a flash of red light from Bellatrix's wand, Sirius was hit right in the center of his chest, color fading fast from his face. He began gasping for air and clutching it at the same time. Harry managed at last to break free from Lupin's grasp, but it was too late. He ran towards Sirius, trying desperately to grab him before he hit the ground. But it was no use; all Harry could do was watch as Sirius fell through the black veil once more.  
Silence echoed through out the corridor, no one bothered to move or say anything. Harry was shocked, frozen in the moment. All he saw was where Sirius had once stood. The only thing left in front of him was Bellatrix who, oddly enough, began laughing. The laughing wasn't what struck Harry as odd, but the sound of the laugh did. Instead of it being high and a bit girlish, the laugh was dark and cold, just like…  
"Voldemort?" Harry whispered, still staring at Bellatrix.  
"Surprised to see me Harry?" He said in a cold voice, almost mocking him. Harry didn't know how or why he did what he did next. All he knew was that he began running at the hooded figure whom now stood where Bellatrix once had. But Voldemort was ready for him. With the flick of his wand, cords shot out and bound themselves around Harry, causing him to fall to his knees once more. Pain surged trough his entire body as Voldemort moved towards him. "Take a look around Harry. Tell me, how does it feel to know you've killed every single one of them?"  
"YOU LIAR!" Harry bellowed at him. Voldemort came closer to Harry bending down towards him. The pain became more unbearable as Voldemort clenched his hands around Harry's throat. He turned Harry's head toward the hoard of dead bodies and whispered in his ear, "Tell me Harry, who else do you see lying there?" Harry looked and saw new figures begin to rise. Fear began spreading through his body as his eyes popped out and his pupils narrowed. "Yes Harry, you see them don't you? You're filthy Mudblood mother, your father? Who else is there? Ah yes, that half-brained oaf, Hagrid. Why, even Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, and that dear little boy, Cedric Diggory is here. Oh, and let us not forget, dear old Albus Dumbledore." He said Dumbledore's name with scathing. "And to think Harry, all these people are dead because of you!"  
Harry had been motionless during all of what Voldemort had said, unable to find his voice. Anger had surged through him all the while. Harry's voice returned to him while Voldemort sat breathing in his ear. "You killed them." Harry said in a tone filled with anger and disbelief.  
"Did I now?" Voldemort said mocking Harry even more. Voldemort turned Harry's face back towards him, his red eyes piercing Harry's green ones. "And just think, you'll be next." Harry awoke from his dream shaking violently and drenched in cold sweat. He leaned over the side of the bed, gagging. As he wiped his mouth, he put his other hand to his forehead. He rubbed his scar, trying to make the pain go away. Looking over at his clock he saw that it was 5:30 in the morning. Harry got out of bed and went over to his desk. He rummaged around his things trying to find some paper and ink. _I have to write to Ron and Hermione, and fast,_ Harry thought as he dipped his quill into the bottle of ink.  
With his quill ready, Harry got to work on writing his letters. But when he thought about what to write, it seemed like the words couldn't come to him. _What am I supposed to tell the both of them? "Dear Ron and Hermione, just writing to tell the both of you that you two and many others that I hold close just died in a dream I had. The reason I'm writing is to make sure it's not true. Oh and by the way, Voldemort was in it too. He was telling me how he's going to kill me having killed the rest of you. From, Harry." That'll be cheerful._ He put down his quill and started pacing around the room. _Maybe I shouldn't tell them, not until I can actually talk to them?_ Harry started thinking of how his letters might be intercepted by dark forces.  
_ What if my letters are intercepted? It wouldn't be the first time,_ he said with a slight smirk on his face. Harry had all to well remembered how last year, a letter of his had been intercepted and read by his last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dolores Umbridge. She had gone even as far as to harm Hedwig in the process. Harry decided not to write the letters to Ron and Hermione. Instead, he took to looking out his bedroom window. The cool breeze flowing in felt good on his face as he scanned the skyline, looking for signs of Hedwig. Just beyond the horizon of the sky he saw her, flying swiftly towards him. She landed on the windowsill, hooting to Harry for praise as she dangled a freshly caught mouse in her beak. "Hey Hedwig," Harry said as he stroked her face. She dropped the mouse in her beak momentarily just to give Harry an affectionate nip on his ear. Picking up the mouse again, she flew to her cage and began to eat. "Nice to see you too," he responded. Harry dressed quickly and proceeded downstairs. He tucked his wand in his front pocket and headed into the kitchen.  
Harry sat down in the only available seat, which was in front of his Uncle Vernon. His Aunt Petunia was cooking breakfast on the stove. Harry could smell bacon and eggs frying on the pan. He turned his attention away from the stove to his uncle. Vernon was busy reading the newspaper and keeping it above his face so as not to look at Harry. Harry scanned the headlines, trying to see if anything unusual had happened during the night before. _Nothing._ Harry thought as he started watching the television. The Dursley's had it on the morning news with Dudley pretending to watch intently. No one bothered to look at Harry, for fear of what might happen. Harry knew why no one would look at him.  
On his return home, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Mad-Eye-Moody, and Tonks had all spoken to the Dursley's treatment of Harry. They had warned him that if they found out of Harry being mistreated, that they could inspect a visit from anyone of them. Petunia set a plate down in front of Harry with a good-sized portion of food and quickly went back to the stove. "Thanks," said Harry with no answer in return. He hurriedly ate his breakfast and headed towards the front door.  
Walking towards the front door, Harry saw the mail fall through the slot. On the top of the pile was a letter addressed to him. Harry picked up his letter and walked out the door. He settled down in his usual spot behind the taller plants to have some privacy. Harry looked at the front of the envelope:

Harry Potter  
_4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Wonder who this is from? Harry thought as he kept staring at the letter._ It's definitely not from Hogwarts. _There was nothing special about the color of the writing. No return address or special seal on the back could be seen. The one thing that did seem familiar was the handwriting. Harry tore open the letter and began to read:

Dear Harry,

Sorry you haven't heard much from me this holiday mate, things have been real hectic. Everyone's been real edgy since it's been publicized that You-Know-Who's back. The Order's been real busy too. Since the deaths, they've had to recruit new members. I can't tell you whom just in case this letter gets caught but I can tell you one thing, you'll sure be surprised. By the way, the reason I'm using Muggle post is so not to have my letter intercepted. Also, mum says that we'll be by to get you tomorrow so have your things packed and ready. Oh, and don't expect us at your house. Dad thinks it'll be a lot safer and better if you wait for us at Mrs. Figg's. Give us a reply to let us know you've gotten the letter and let Mrs. Figg know too. See you soon mate.

From Ron

P.S. Incase you're wondering why this letter looks so Muggle-like, Hermione helped me address it. Apparently we didn't do such a good job last time.

Harry laughed as he read Ron's P.S. He had remembered how the last time he'd gotten a letter from the Weasley's in the Muggle post; Mrs. Weasley had filled up practically the whole front of the envelope with stamps and written the address in a tiny space in the middle. It had even worried the postman that he felt he should bring it to the attention of Uncle Vernon. Harry reread his letter several times. He was going to leave Privet Drive and he'd only been there for 21/2 weeks. Harry decided he'd better go over and tell Mrs. Figg that he had gotten the letter and that she could expect him over tomorrow. But as he started getting up, Harry saw someone he wasn't expecting to see. It was Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend. Harry crouched down lower in the flowerbed as Piers came up to the door. Piers knocked on the door. "Why, hello Mrs. Dursley," said Piers in a falsely charming voice.  
"Why, hello Piers."  
"My, Mrs. Dursley, don't you look ravishing? Tell me, is Dudley home?"  
"Yes he is Piers. I'll go get him for you." Dudley came to the door, looking surprised to see Piers standing there.  
"What's up Piers?" Dudley said.  
"You know what's up," Piers spat back at him, dropping his act. "Well?"  
"Well what?" Dudley said not knowing what Piers was talking about.  
"_Well_, for starters, why have you been avoiding us? Since the holiday's started, it's like you've disappeared."  
"Oh, that. Well, I've had a lot of yard work to do." Piers looked around the yard.  
"Been helping it die, have you? Usually it's your mum I see out here, bringing death to your _yard_." With that he spit at the ground. Harry expected Dudley to fire back but he didn't. He didn't say anything. "Don't tell me it's more fun staying at home being with your cousin."  
"No, it's not that. It's just…" Dudley trailed off feebly.  
"Oh right. I forgot. Still afraid the boogie man's coming after you Big D?" Piers smiled and laughed at his own comment.  
"That's not what it was!" Dudley roared back.  
"Then what the hell was it?" Piers pelted back sarcastically.  
"It was…" Dudley mumbled something under his breath, afraid to say what it really was.  
"What was that?" Piers said with enjoyment.  
"D-d-dementors," Dudley said under his breath while looking down at his feet.  
"Dementors?" Piers said nonplused. "What the hell are those? Something you made up? Figures that someone who's still scared of the boogie man would make up bull like this. And here I didn't think your family could be crazier. What with your parents too scared to set foot outside and your freak of a cousin going about in the bushes? Let me know when the worst of your nightmares is done getting a hold of you." With that, Piers left, leaving Dudley to stand there, feeling stupid and humiliated.  
Harry crouched down lower in the bushes, a bit embarrassed that someone had seen him there. He was hoping that Dudley was too stupid to realize the remark Piers had made; unfortunately he wasn't. Dudley walked over to the flowerbed and plucked Harry up by the scruff of his baggy T-shirt. "Enjoy that? Go ahead, laugh it up. Everyone else is." Dudley dropped Harry to the ground and headed towards the door.  
"Hurts doesn't it?" Harry said as he got up from the ground.  
"What are you talking about?" Dudley said stopping in his tracks, knowing full well what Harry was talking about.  
"Knowing the truth about something and having almost no one believe you?"  
"What do you care?" Dudley spat back coldly.  
"Well for one thing," Harry said more coldly, "I'm the only one who believes you."  
"Oh boy. Lucky me. Besides, what do you know about any of this?"  
"A lot more than you think, which is saying something."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the fact that the dementors won't come back after you."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I know who sent them and trust me, they won't send them again."  
"How do I know you're not lying to me?"  
"Because as fun as it is to be mean to you, I actually feel sorry for you."  
"Why are you doing this?" Dudley asked suspiciously.  
"You want to get rid of me don't you?" Harry didn't wait for a response from Dudley. He knew the answer. "Read this." Harry handed him the letter from Ron. After he read it, Dudley had a puzzled look on his face, while Harry started to smile.  
"So, what does this have to do with me?"  
"Well, if you read closely enough, the letter says I have to go to someone else's house to leave."  
"So…"  
"_So_, you help me get out of the house and I help you with your friends."  
"How can you help me?"  
"Simple… say the whole "dementors" was just something you all go along with that involves me."  
"How do you know my friends will go along with this?"  
"Because, if you're the leader of your gang, then they have to be dumber than you. Believe me, I've seen you all in action." So…" said Harry, holding out his hand, "Do we have a deal Big D?" Dudley hesitated for a minute.  
"Deal." He said shaking Harry's hand.


End file.
